Haiiro no me  Ojos grises
by Xingke
Summary: En Saitama cayó un misil que casi le cuesta la vida a Sakura, quien es salvada por su amigo, y ahora ella se siente muy culpable por lo que le tocó vivir. Un hombre la incita a desistir de la vida, y algo la salvó...


**Ojos Grises**

**.**

**.**

Negro

.

.

Sus manos jugaban entre sus cabellos, sus dedos delgados se enredaban en ellos, el corazón de ambos abandonó sus cuerpos,

para penetrar en el pecho del otro

Feliz

Reía como si el mañana no existiera solo deseaban permanecer juntos. El hombre alto los observaba desde la ventana, fuera de esa habitación todo era alegría, dentro, todo se pudría

Otra más se ha ido

Nadie quiere hacerse cargo de alguien tan necesitado como él. ¿La quinta? No... ¿La décima? Perdió la cuenta. La última en irse, no tuvo perdón alguno

— Joven, mire, le he traído — una bofetada impide que siguiera con sus palabras, con sus pies y su paciencia

— ¿Cree que puede faltarle el respeto a mi sobrino?

La mujer tiró los origamis al suelo, lo amaba, amaba tanto a aquel niño como si fuese su propio hijo, cinco años ha sido maltratada, pero aguantó, se quedó por su_ hijo_. Abrió la puerta y con sinceras gotas saladas le dio un adiós y se fue. La única que no ha dicho la frase maldita, la misma que todas decían

_¿Quién quiere estar al lado de una persona tan infeliz como él?_

Uno o dos meses soportaban vivir en ese sitio y por una misma razón. Dinero. Millones de billetes fueron lanzados ante sus narices para que cuiden de él, y se iban, y todo porque el niño era _necesitado_

Madara, el tío más joven, el único hombre que sentía cariño hacia él, solo Madara quedó a su lado, no, la chica de afuera también se quedó, es su culpa. Chica de cabellos rosados, chica de piel blanca, chica de ojos verdes, tú debías estar en su lugar, era a ti a quien odiar y humillar, no al sobrino al de Madara, el pobre chico que era _necesitado_

Sus pensamientos y recuerdos de ese día. El Viernes Negro

— ¿Y si te lo quito y se lo pongos a él? — no fue un susurro, fue una idea dicha fuerte y claro. La chica de afuera lo miró, no escuchó sus palabras, sintió su odio atravesarle la espalda, saliendo por su pecho con el corazón en el medio, arrancándole los ojos, desgarrándole la piel, cortándole las piernas. Tan doloroso

Culpa

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? Estás sudando— acarició su frente secándole el sudor que se deslizaba hacia abajo para perderse en sus cejas

— Es solo el calor— mintió, hacia un clima tan agradable, entre la tarde y la noche, una suave brisa pasó por el ellos y fue a mezclarse con el viento para que nadie más vuelva a sentirla

Un tacto cálido con sus labios le dejo en la frente, pero sucedió algo que el chico notó, no fue un "hasta luego", fue un "adiós"

— ¿Por qué adiós? — pasó su manos de la misma manera que lo hizo ella con sus largos y oscuros cabellos

Se levantó a dar decidida sus pasos sin conocer la razón de la terrible nostalgia que la obligaba a llorar

— No sé— respondió y se alejó corriendo, la puerta con la manija en el lado izquierdo, esa era su meta

Corrió dejando atrás al chico sentado en el jardín preguntándose porque se ha ido. Se sintió tan mal al pensar, pero no salió a la calle, pero tampoco regresó, los largos dedos de Madara creaban una cadena alrededor de su cuello, sus negros ojos la obligaban a desviar la mirada, y su voz ronca y con unas palabras lentas y aterradoras le debilitaron las rodillas

— ¿Sabes que Itachi está así por tu culpa verdad? — le hablo tan cerca que Sakura pudo sentir su aliento dentro de su boca medio abierta — Responde Sakura… eras tú quien debía tener esa dificultad ¿no?

Sakura estaba tan asustada que ninguna palabra se le venía a la mente, solos e concentraba en dolor de su cuello, al no recibir una respuesta Madara levanta su otra mano y la acerca a tan poca distancia de los ojos de Sakura. Respiraba agitadamente y en reflejo cerró los ojos, escuchó la ronca voz de Madara ahora en su oído

— El viernes negro— dijo y Sakura no pudo esconder su sorpresa — El día en que un misil cayó en nuestra ciudad, el misil que debía empujarte y hacer que te golpearas la cabeza — paso su lengua por su oreja, ruborizándola y asustándola más si eso era posible — Itachi siempre fue tan amable, pero sin tan solo hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde, quien sería la necesitada, ibas a ser tú… si tan solo no te hubo salvado, si tan solo hubieras muerto

— Madara, por favor — su voz sonó entre cortada, balbuceó unas cuantas palabras más antes de decirle que ella también deseaba lo mismo

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó incrédulo — Entonces estamos de acuerdo que la única culpable eres tú — rió

— Por favor — no supo porque le ha pedido amablemente que no siguiera, no es la primera vez que la trata agresivamente, pero si es la primera vez que le recuerda que la situación de Itachi, se debe únicamente a ella

.

.

.

Sakura gritó su nombre al ver que algo gigante golpearía la ciudad, el impacto fue lejos, pero las consecuencias le llegaron a ella, el golpe que sintió fue en la pierna y parte de la cabeza y vio como cabellera un poco larga y muy oscura estaba recostada sobre su estomago

— ¡Itachi! — lo ayudó a reincorporarse, y al hacerlo por completo gritó de desesperación

— ¿Sakura? ¿No te pasó nada? — La buscaba con el sentido del tacto

— Itachi, tus ojos, están sangrando

Se pasó los dedos sintiendo la humedad recorrer su rostro

— No es nada— afirmó, un simple niño de once años sabía cómo calmar a otra con unas cuantas palabras — No puedo ver por la sangre, pero en cuanto la saque por completo todo estará bien

Lo ayudó a caminar, subiendo por los escombros, pasando alrededor de las llamas, mientras más se adentraban, más eran las víctimas, Sakura quería cerrar sus ojos y esconderse, pero no podía, porque los ojos de Itachi no podían ver, si actuaba egoístamente Itachi saldría afectado. Aguantó

Luego de haber dado de alta, tres días después de lo ocurrido, por fin le quitaron las vendas, el pobre chico lloró al no ver nada. Escucha el chillido de la puerta y finge estar observando lo que hay detrás de la ventana mientras secaba sus lágrimas

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Itachi?

— Bien, aunque no puedo sabe en dónde estás — quiso parecer alegre, y falló

— Perdóname, fue mi culpa — su llanto cortaba su voz y le dificultaba el poder respirar

— No — la interrumpió — estoy así por que quise protegerte, Sakura — le dijo firme mientras buscaba su rostro, ella lo tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su mejilla — No tienes porque sentirte culpable ¿de acuerdo? — esbozó una sincera sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla

En ese momento recordó las horribles cosas que vio, y su convicción predominó, diciéndole a Itachi algo que no se lo esperaba

— Tus ojos son muy hermosos, y tu corazón muy puro, no mereces ver la miseria del mundo

No supo articular palabra al escuchar la firmeza de su frase, solo asintió y volvió a sonreír. Se despidió a la par que ella, ese accidente los unió aún más de eso pudo darse cuenta Itachi. La puerta se cerró y un silencio pesado se apoderó de la habitación 053

— No vayas a ningún lado

— ¿A dónde pretendes que vaya? Mi lugar es a tu lado sobrino

— Hablo enserio Madara, no le hagas nada

— No te preocupes, no pienso hacerle algo a una niña— aunque sus palabras iban dirigidas a Itachi, sus atención no se apartaban de la puerta, Sakura entró y salió son notar que había una tercera persona oyendo la conversación

El tiempo pasó, Madara contrataba a personas para que cuidaran de Itachi, al principio no le molestaba que Sakura lo visitara todos los días y por largos ratos se quedaran juntos, pero todos los abandonaban, Itachi no vivía con sus padres desde los siete años, si no con sus tíos que fallecieron en un accidente, el mismo día que el ataque a la ciudad, el avión fue golpeado por el misil haciéndolo explotar. Era muy fácil saber que el destino de sus padres era Saporo el mismo avión con el mismo destino, solo necesitaban conocer las personas que viajarían ese día sin la necesidad de ver sus restos para identificarlos, ningún sobreviviente, era de esperarse. Madara aun era menor de edad, pero buscó trabajo a pesar de sus escasos resultados por fin ha dado con uno, haciéndole más difícil la tarea de pasar tiempo con Itachi. Con el pasar del tiempo, su odio hacia Sakura fue incrementando, nadie quería pasar tiempo con alguien tan _necesitado_ como Itachi, lo abandonaban. Sakura, todo ha sido por la culpa de esa niña, se convencía hasta el punto de no soportar siquiera imaginarse la cara de la chica

— Te odio— dijo dentro de su cuarto con las luces apagadas

Y como si el destino lo odiara a él, le trajo a Sakura temprano en la mañana, Itachi aun estaba dormido

— Lo lamento, no quise molestarlo, es que hoy no podré venir por la tarde y quería visitarlo ahora…

— Viernes negro — dijo captando su atención

— ¿Qué?

— Ese viernes… los ojos de Itachi eran negros— miro tras suyo y volvió a dirigirse a Sakura que estaba frente la puerta de la salida — Viernes Negro — cerró la puerta con fuerza y Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás por el leve viento que sopló al hacer contacto la puerta con el marco

Media vuelta y sus pasos se volvieron lentos y pesados, es cierto, ese día sus ojos tenían un profundo color y ahora ya no, ahora son…

— Sakura ¿estás ahí? — preguntó desde la entrada

Estuvo por responder pero la presencia de Madara a su lado la aterró, se mordió la lengua y corrió

— Te dije que solo había sido tu imaginación, entremos— la miró por última vez y sonrió con arrogancia, pensó lo bien que lo pasaría molestando, no más bien dándole su merecido. Que sienta lo que él

— Dime ¿Ya lo sientes? — le susurró

— Por favor — repitió — Yo lo amo

— ¿¡De verdad! — Fingió sorpresa y alegría — No me digas — volvió a tomar una apariencia desinteresada — ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí! — esta vez le gritó

— Vine por él,

— ¿Realmente lo amas?

— Sí

— ¿Qué pruebas tienes? ¿Seguro que no es por lástima? ¿Culpa?

— Tú— le respondió al instante — Mi prueba eres tú

Madara separó su rostro y la observó por varios segundos, puede que tenga razón, al comienzo no hacía nada más que tragarse sus ganas de romperla en mil pedazos, pero, con el pasar de los tiempos eso fue cambiando, primero la torturaba emocionalmente y ya en los últimos meses, físicamente, la golpeaba siempre en las extremidades, y ahora la tiene por el cuello

— ¿Yo soy tu prueba? — Le escupió en la cara — ¿Y porque te quedaste? ¿No captabas mis directas? O ¿se volvieron indirectas incomprensibles?

Se sacó la húmeda marca del rostro que le corría por encima de los labios. Madara seguía sus movimientos con la vista, vio como Sakura se relamió los labios aun con la mano tapándole un poco la nariz y la boca, aunque él sabía que lo hizo por reflejo, a simple vista podría decirse que su boca estaba seca, seguro por el miedo

— ¿Me estás incitando a algo? — Agarró su muñeca con tal fuerza que Sakura lanzo un pequeño grito — ¿Me estás provocando? — volvió a preguntar guiando su muñeca por encima de su cabeza

— Suéltame Madara

Se sorprendió por la rudeza con la que dijo, y de paso el ego se le subió

— Repítelo

—No estoy jugando, ya tuve suficiente de ti, durante años te estuve soportando, suéltame si no, gritaré

— Hazlo— dijo y metió su mano bajo la remera de Sakura, acarició su vientre — Hazlo— nuevamente la misma palabra, subía lentamente paseando su mano por su vientre, luego sus caderas, la apretó con fuerza — Hazlo — notó como Sakura ponía mucha resistencia y solo sonrió — Ah Sakura, me mentiste— su mano seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, descubriendo las partes de Sakura, partes que otras personas ni siquiera han visto y cuando llegó a uno de sus pechos, lo apretó y Sakura por fin ha emitido sonido

Llamó a Itachi mentalmente, por más que se esforzara en hablar, no podía, debía morderse el labio de lo contrario, si abriera su boca, solo gemidos ahogados saldrían. Luchaba contra la debilidad de su cuerpo, sus rodillas no hacían más que temblar al igual que sus brazos

— Itachi— finalmente logró llamarlo

Madara se detuvo, Sakura aprovechó el momento para salir de ahí, y volvió a sentir las grandes manos y los largos dedos de su _agresor personal_, en su cuello no, en sus caderas, la apretó más a su cuerpo dejando en claro sus intenciones. Llamó otra vez mentalmente a Itachi para que la salvara, que la lleve de sus brazos, y estuvo así hasta que la sensación de su cuerpo le nubló la mente

— No quiero— susurró y perdió la noción del tiempo cuando Madara le acariciaba las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, no podía hacer más que resistirse con fallidos intentos

— Que suave— dijo inconsciente mientras la empujaba hasta la habitación más cercana

La violó

Cuando hubo satisfecho la miró por última vez, la vistió y la dejó tirada en la cama. Saliendo como si nada ocurrió

— ¿Madara?

— Itachi, ¿Qué haces? — fingió normalidad, pero estaba un poco nervioso, Sakura aún estaba dentro y no es como que estuviera desmayada

— ¿Sabes qué pasa con Sakura? La note muy rara

— Seguro no es nada— lo sujetó del hombro y lo llevaba lejos del lugar — No te preocupes Itachi, tu tío está aquí para cuidarte

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Digamos que, encontré algo feo en la casa pero… ya me encargue de que desapareciera — dijo mirando atrás y vio salir a Sakura, frunció el seño y se tranquilizó luego de fijarse mejor — Tranquilo, ya nada va a molestarnos

.

.

.

Caminaba sin dirección, no le importó el hecho de haberse perdido, solo pensaba en lo mal que lo había pasado, perdió todas las ganas de seguir con vida, creyó que el fin del mundo puede llegar en cualquier momento y no sería tan grave como la situación anterior

Morir

Su cabello bailaba al compas del viento nocturno, frente a su casa estaba alguien, la persona estaba sentada, pensó que era algún vagabundo, por esas zonas había bastante, se preparó para hacerle frente como ya era costumbre y antes de acercarse unos metros más por fin se dio cuenta de quién era la persona

— ¡Sakura! — Se apresuró a ayudarla — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Madara — dijo temblando

Apretó los dientes, cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre siempre era seguido de algún acto de maldad

— ¿¡Qué fue lo que te hizo! — gritó

— Él… una y otra vez … — no terminó por que las imágenes de su mente la arrinconaban en su miedo

— Dios mío— musito

— Él me…

— ¡No trates de recordarlo!— la abrazó con fuerza y entraron dentro, no fue necesario que terminara para saber a qué se refería

Lo odiaba tanto, cinco años lleva escuchando la misma cosa, pero Sakura seguía insistiendo en que no era nada por lo que ir a golpearlo hasta la muerte, aunque era ella quien más lo deseaba. Esta vez no… no dejaría ir al tipo tan fácilmente. El sonido del agua hirviendo le recordó que tenía a Sakura a su lado y la oscuridad de sus ojos, el brillo perdido de sus cabellos y la palidez de su piel le recuerda que todo lo que sabe, es real

— ¿Quieres ir a un doctor?

No respondió

— Oye, descuida ya todo pasó, yo voy a protegerte

El silencio que ocasionaba se volvía tenso

— Descansa— fue lo último que dijo y la recostó en su pecho

— Tu pecho es tan cálido — la única y última frase dicha por ella

— Descansa— repitió

No consiguió dormir, ni sueño le había entrado, miró el reloj colgado en la pared, cinco horas han pasado, el sol aún no había salido, la acostó sobre el sofá con tal cuidado que no despertara, y fue camino a la venganza. No espero ni un segundo y derribó la puerta despertando a los dos únicos habitantes del hogar. Madara corre hasta la puerta principal y ve a un chico de cabellos rubios viniendo a gran velocidad, la sorpresa fue demasiada al ver que el suelo se manchaba de carmesí

— ¿¡Quién eres! Y ¿Qué quieres? — seguía aturdido por el golpe, pero al menos un par de preguntas pudo decir

— ¿¡Por qué violaste a Sakura!

— ¿Qué? Madara ¿de qué está hablando? — Itachi caminaba arrastrando su mano por la pared

— ¡Itachi! ¡No, lo que dice-

— ¡Es verdad! — Lo interrumpió — Ya veo tú eres Itachi, no te fíes de este demonio — apuntó al hombre en el suelo

— ¡No puedes venir a mi casa y acusar a mi familia!

—Déjame contarte una pequeña historia — tomó a Madara de la remera y lo golpeó contra la pared — Hace cinco años un niño se puso enfrente de una explosión para proteger a su amiga, el quedó ciego y ella se sintió culpable, hasta ahora lo está

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tu…? — Itachi comprendió enseguida de que hablaba

— El niño quedó a cargo de su tío, que tan solo tenía diecisiete años, la chica de la culpa quiso quitarse la vida, pero yo la encontré y la salve de alguna forma, ya que…— hizo una pausa— lo que realmente la salvó fue el amor que sentía por el niño. Lo ama, y sucede que ella era odiada por el tío

Itachi no hacía más que escuchar, quería saberlo todo, la persona narrando la historia no puede estar mintiendo, con esos conocimientos y con la impresión que siempre tuvo de Madara, muy impulsivo, no puede ser un error, pero es su familia ¿a quién creer?

— Sigue…

— ¡Itachi! ¡No lo escuches! — Madara intentaba quitarse al chico de encima

— El tío la torturaba, le decía cosas para que perdiera la cordura, pero ella siempre fue una chica fuerte, y lo soportó, pero cuando sus agresiones emocionales no dieron resultado optó por el físico, ¡La violó!

Itachi temblaba, lloró, el mejor que nadie conoce el corazón de Sakura, la culpabilidad se notaba a kilómetros, y solo una cosa la salvó

Amor

Pero Itachi la abandonó, de alguna forma sintió que así fue

— ¿Es cierto? — le preguntó a su tío

— ¡Escucha! Yo…— no continuó, en su mente no cabía la idea que se estaba haciendo, Itachi lo estaba mirando, si… directamente a los ojos, como si alguien le hubiera tomado del rostro y guiado hasta donde se encontraba el _agresor_ —Yo solo quería protegerte, ¡No quería que ella te tuviera lástima! — él mismo se delató

— ¡Eres un…! — se contuvo — ¿Cómo te llamas? — hablando con el tercero de ese lugar

— Naruto…

— Naruto… ¿me haces un favor?

— Si

— Tráeme a mi tío frente a mí

Naruto accedió y con fuerza bruta comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta él

— Está frente a ti— le dijo

— Itachi, no puedes hacerme esto, recuerda que fui yo quien te cuido— se llevó la mano a la boca y su lengua distinguió un sabor metálico y desagradable

— Eso es por Sakura — dijo y le dio otro golpe — Por Kurenai… puedo ser ciego, pero no imbécil, ¿crees que no me daba cuenta de lo mal que la tratabas? Y esa fue la razón por la que se fue ¿Qué no me enteraba, que cada mes venía alguien nuevo?

— Itachi…

— ¿Qué no me gritaban que era un necesitado? Dime ¿Alguna vez te dije que necesitaba de alguien?

Silencio

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que era infeliz?

Lágrimas

— ¿Alguna vez te pedí que alejaras a Sakura de mi?

— No— por fin respondió

— Entonces… si no vas a salvarme, por favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo, de todas formas gracias, por todo

Arrastró sus pies al costado y Naruto lo ayudo, entendiendo que quería salir de ese lugar, se sintió un poco mal al no haber traído dinero e ir en taxi, obligó a Itachi a caminar hasta su casa para encontrarse con Sakura

Abrió la segunda puerta que daba a la sala, se suponía que ella estaría ahí

— ¿Sakura? — Preguntó Naruto — ¿Dónde estás? — Sin respuesta — ¡Sakura! — la desesperación no tardó en apoderarse de su cuerpo

Las palabras le cantaron un malicioso coro

_Sakura ha intentado quitarse la vida una vez_

Nunca antes había razado tanto en su vida, su único deseo era que siguiera con vida

— No, no, ¡No! Sakura ¿dónde te metiste? — Naruto se estiraba los cabellos tratando de pensar en donde podría encontrarse — ¿En dónde quieres terminar?

Esas palabras le recordaron el accidente de hace cinco años, tal vez, quiera terminar en dónde todo comenzó

— Llévame a Saitama, Naruto por favor

— ¿Por qué? ¿¡Crees que Sakura puede estar ahí!

— Es solo una suposición

Saitama, el lugar dónde todo tuvo inició, si hay fue dónde el sufrimiento de Sakura nació, es casi seguro que ahí quiera terminarlo. Frente al edificio más alto, ahí debe de estar, lo reconstruyeron tal y como Sakura se lo contó

— ¡Itachi! — se emocionó Naruto — ¡Está aquí! ¡Saku- — se detuvo al ver que tenía una navaja en la muñeca — ¡Sakura! — corrió dejando a Itachi atrás y preocupado

Se lo quitó bruscamente y lo tiró, fue consumido por la tristeza al ver que Sakura no contestaba, en cambio se levantó y fue a buscar el arma de filo, Naruto la abrazó para que parara. El débil sonido de unos pies arrastrándose se le hizo muy familiar y subió la mirada susurrando su nombre. Naruto la tomo de la mano y la llevó hasta él

— Sakura— su voz quebradiza hizo reaccionarla un poco — ¿Estás bien?

— Itachi… yo no merezco estar a tu lado

— No — meneó la cabeza — Tu lugar es a mi lado

Sus palabras le devolvían lentamente a la realidad, de nuevo buscó su rostro haciendo lentos movimientos con la mano, con el fin de llegar a ella. Lo sostuvo y la llevó hasta su mejilla, con el más mínimo tacto sintió su piel muy fría, llevó sus manos hasta sus cabellos, su lacio y sedoso cabello estaba muy seco, si tan solo el día anterior lo tenía tan suave

— Debo morir — dijo alejándose y dando la espalda

— Entonces— Itachi llamó la atención Sakura — Moriremos juntos

Sakura recobró por completo la consciencia cuando vio a Itachi de rodillas buscando la navaja, y con éxito lo encontró. Al perder la vista, los otros sentidos se agudizaron mucho más que los de una persona normal, escuchó en donde cayó y lo buscó. Lo agarró y lo acerco a su corazón, repitiendo una vez más que ira con ella

Corrió la poca distancia que los separaba para quitárselo de las manos

— ¡Tu no mereces conocer la miseria!

— Pero tú me vas a obligar a verla

Sakura abrió los ojos por completo, lo que tanto tiempo quiso proteger ahora lo destruirá así nada más

— No, tú debes vivir, y-

— Si mueres… me estarás enseñando que es la miseria realmente, el que no pueda ver no quiere decir que no sepa quién es la persona que está a mi lado

Se acercó a abrazarlo

— Perdóname, por mi culpa tu mundo es oscuro

— Te equivocas — se separó — Yo nunca me sentí solo, necesitado o infeliz, mi mundo nunca fue oscuro, digamos que… — levantó la cabeza al cielo — Yo soy la noche y tú eres la luna que ilumina, no importa que tan negro sea, siempre hay una luz, por más débil que sea, ayuda a no perderte

Lo abrazó con más fuerza y repitiendo mil veces que lo amaba

— Te amo Itachi… te amo mucho

— Yo también — confesó y un beso en los labios le dio, haciendo que el sabor que sentía cuando Madara la besó desapareciera por completo

—Oigan— llamó Naruto — Está saliendo el sol

Sakura miro el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse aunque Itachi no notó la diferencia, en su mundo no haya oscuridad, solo una luz que brilla día y noche

— Hoy es viernes — dijo Sakura — Hoy tenías tus ojos negros

— Hoy viernes — esta vez fue Itachi quien habló — y hoy mis ojos son grises, pero no los necesito… no si estás junto a mí, asegurándote que no me pierda en esta oscuridad

La oscuridad

Si Sakura nunca se hubiera quedado con Itachi, el habría muerto de depresión. Si Itachi no llegaba a tiempo ella habría muerto

Uno es la luz del otro

.

.

.

Solo hay algo que es realmente oscuro en este mundo y es, la hora que esta antes del nacimiento del sol


End file.
